Fractured
by Demented00
Summary: Amy Rose has been fractured so many times, but only once did it make her crack in the inside, over the years she has grown into a mature hedgehog, more beautiful and less naive now that she opened her eyes into her new reality. What happens when yet again someone comes by and shatters her world into pieces and this time making her break completely. What happens with the pieces?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The beginning

**Amy: 17**

**Sonic: 19**

**Shadow: (ignoring that he's as 100 years old) 20**

**Cream: 13**

**Tails: 14**

**Knuckles: 20**

**Rouge: 21**

Amy giggled seeing Cream blush as Tails gave her a chocolate heart, he blushed more laughing nervously scratching the back of his head nervously at Cream's giggle. The truth was that he really liked Cream the rabbit, ever since they met at a very young age, there was something that made Tails feel good being around her, maybe it was her smile, her eyes, her smile? He really didn't know but now was the time he would confess his feelings to the cute and sweet rabbit. Cream looked nervously at Amy seeking some help but the pink hedgehog smiled and shrugged, it was really up to Cream if she accepeted the chocolate and date Tails proposed.

"Ah, su-sure Tails and thans fo-for this chocolate..." Cream grabbed the chocolate.

Tails laughed once more nervously and shrugged, "It was nothing really, um, let's get going then."

He held out his arm to let her wrap her arm around his, Cream blushed once more. She looked back at Amy making sure she didn't mind abondoning her friend, Amy simply made a gesture telling them to go! Both left, Amy smiled once more, it was really a cute thing what happened. She sighed getting up deciding what she would do with the rest of her afternoon, after all they had planned to go take a walk but she didn't mind this sudden date. After walking aimlessly around her hometown, she saw Shadow sitting down on a bench in a park Amy was in.

Shadow saw her and tilted a bit his head sideways, Amy smiled warmly walking up to him, not long ago did they become really good friends, though he didn't talk much he enjoyed her company. He felt a bit alone sometimes, cold in his soul, dark in his thoughts and Amy was the perfect person to forget all about that. Amy enjoyed his company because he would listen to anything she would say, her feelings, problems, funny stories about her past. It was really a weird but good friendship.

"Hey Shads, what are you thinking about?" Amy sat down beside him putting her head on his shoulder. Shadow shrugged.

"Just relaxing really. What about you? What are you doing alone? I told you to never be alone, especially since it's been getting more dangerous in this damned town."

Amy chuckled, Shadow to her was a big brother, and what he said was true, ever since Eggman suddenly disappeared, there has been more crime than ever. More serious crimes, there have been a lot of murders and robberies. It was all too much for this town but everybody keeps trying not to panic.

"Oh calm down, I was with Cream but she had to leave. I'm with you know aren't I?" She grinned.

"OK ok but next time call or something, I don't want to waste energies on wasting my time saving you." Shadow said cracking a smile.

Amy rolled her eyes, "Very funny Shads."

After having a long chat, both realized it was getting darker which meant it was time to go. Shadow being a gentleman escorted Amy to her house making sure she got there safely. After that, he left leaving Amy alone, she sighed waling up her stairs to her room. For a while now, she's been feeling down, something didn't feel right inside her, something broke but doesn't know how to repair it. There was a hole in her that she couldn't quit fill... Ever since she locked up her heart, her feelings about Sonic, something wasn't quite the same.

_Amy was 13 years old and Sonic was 15, she was still crazy over him, the strangling fangirl proclaiming she was his girlfriend. Sonic was quietly taking a nap somewhere in the open grassy area, he was really fond of nature since everything was in the open air, fresh! Free just like him...His ears perked up as he heard the sound of rushed footsteps coming near him, he quietly growled knowing who it was. Amy giggled as she sat next to him giving a kiss on his forehead, Sonic rolled his eyes getting real tired of her girlish ways. This was not something Sonic was fond of, patience was something he didn't have, Amy's fangirl attitude was really getting him irritated, more than ever._

_"Gosh Sonic, this is a really pretty place to relax huh?"_

_Sonic simply nodded closing his eyes again trying to ignore her. Amy bit her lip trying to find a subject to talk about, "Um, you know, we can go over to my house, I'll make you something to eat!" Her heart beat fast hopeful that he would say yes but there no answer. Amy gulped, "Or maybe we could you know, get some ice cream at the park..." Again no answer. _

_"Sonic wake up! I'm talking to you!" She poked Sonic's head. He gritted his teeth, he got up quickly looking really annoyed. Amy tilted her heard a bit not understanding what was going on._

_"Amy please, can't you give me a break? I mean, you're always breathing down my neck! I-I need my space, you know? You're sweet and all but c'mon, I hate it when you are always coming after me!"_

_Her eyes widened at this, her heart beat real fast, this is something she didn't want to provoke. Especially on him since he was everything to him, "Bu-but Sonic, I...I do it because I love you, and because every time I ask you out on a date you never say 'yes' to me! I-I have to go chasing after you just to...To make you look at me."_

_Sonic rolled his eyes yet again, "When are you ever going to get it in you head I DON'T LOVE YOU! I haven't said 'yes' to any date of yours because you are crazy! C'mon Ames, I like you but not that way. Anyways, I already have someone in mind and it's not you. Sorry."_

_Sonic shrugged leaving Amy heartbroken. She simply watched him run away, like always. Tears welled up in her eyes, she felt something cold in her chest striking at her heart. It felt like an ice cube slowly going from her heart to the bottom of her stomach, she winced at the pain. She couldn't take it anymore and started to cry, her hands covered her face while she wept at the hurtful words Sonic had said and most importantly, the fact that Sonic was thinking of another girl, that his heart beat twice over another and she knew who it was... Sally Acorn, of course Amy denied the suspicious idea, it hurt her too much but now that Sonic confirmed it, Amy could feel her heart and soul tear apart bit by bit. _

_From that moment on, something changed, her feelings were never the same. She completely shut down her love for him burying everything related to him. It took her some time to look at him, think about him or even stay in the same room with him, she decided to get away, not be in his social group. It simply hurt, even to this day it kept hurting but now she knew how to hide her sadness. Their friendship ended and now they only see each other on some occasions._

Amy gulped down the urge to cry, she really needed someone right now, somebody to hug her, to tell her that everything would be ok, unfortunately no one come to her that night, she would go to bed repeating Sonic's words replaying in her head...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Oh my

The moon shone upon Amy's small house, more than ever did she feel down today, it was Sonic's birthday and everyone of her friends would be at his place celebrating, not that she didn't mind but it made her feel down that's all. Cream had come by in the morning to check up on her.

_"Oh Amy, it's just his birthday, c'mon let's go."_

_Amy shook her head slowly, "Oh Cream please understand, it's not that I'm an immature girl who's trying to get him by ignoring him, I just want to forget. Seeing him would only make me feel sad. Sorry Cream, but please take him this."_

_She handed Cream a small box that contained a key chain, it was a lightning bolt representing Sonic's speed, it was rather cool actually and Amy wasn't so cruel to not at least send something. Cream smiled realizing this, "All right miss Amy, have a nice day ok, I really love you as a sister so much. I don't like seeing you sad." Both hugged and Cream left._

The pink hedgehog couldn't take it anymore and went outside knowing the danger, when outside she looked up at the moon admiring her beauty. She decided to walk aimlessly to see where she would end up, taking her ipod putting on some music, she walked down so many streets not noticing the names and only listening to the lyric of some songs. There were some people still hanging out at night, but only a couple. Some actually stared at her in a perverted way, Amy knew this and kept her head down even more. This adrenaline felt so good in her system, finally deciding to go back home after what felt like hours of waling she realized that she was lost. The buildings around her were unfamiliar. This made her a bit nauseous, suddenly from the corner of her eye, some guys were heading towards her. Amy walked to the opposite direction but there were more coming at her looking very determined to catch her.

_Oh my God oh my God..._

"Hey there cutie." Someone grabbed her by the arm. Amy yelped, the guy simply grinned. Another got closer and sniffed her hair. "My oh my, you smell just like a whore I fucked yesterday."

Amy's eyes widened scared, "Le-leave me alone! Please..."

One of them snatched her away from them, he slammed her against a wall making her wince, he also grinned eyeing her admirable body. Then he firmly grasped both her arms putting them against the wall, "Pink, such a beautiful color of fur. So provocative..." His lips touched her neck in a rough way making Amy scream, it felt like acid, so dirty against her skin. "NO! STOP PLEASE! PLEASE!" But her screams were useless. The others simply laughed at the scene enjoying it.

"Stop it."

The guy that was about to rape Amy stopped quickly and turned around obviously mad that he couldn't continue. There was someone in the shadows, "Get away from her...She's mine."

The guy growled, "But I saw her first!" Everybody else kept quiet knowing what would happen if they intervened.

"You know what, I'm really getting tired of you shit, I had had it with you!" The guy simply ignored him, he roughly grabbed Amy again, who was on her knees looking like she was about to faint, and tried to continue on with his dirty work. Suddenly, in a very fast move, the guy let go of Amy, his eyes widened. In a slow way, he fell to the ground chocking on his own blood. Amy's eyes widened realizing that his neck had been cut wide open, a scream wanted to get out but she was frozen with fear.

A chuckle was heard again in the shadows, "That's what happens when you don't obey me. Now get going!"

Everybody else stood frozen for some seconds at what had just happened but scattered away. Amy was still on her knees trying to not vomit, the guy was dead right in front of her bleeding...Motionless. The stranger that had helped in a cruel way stepped into the light of the moon finally showing his face. "Sweetie, don't be afraid," he extended his hand to her. Amy looked up at him, "Name's Scourge." She shakily stood up with his help, he was a green furred hedgehog, very handsome and looked almost exactly like Sonic. He had a scar on his chest, a black jacket and dark black jeans. He was really attractive.

"C'mon sweetie, I won't do anything to you, at least not right now."

Amy froze again, tears streamed down her face feeling so overwhelmed, "Why? Why me?"

Scourge snickered, "Look at you babe, realize what time it is. You were in the wrong place, wrong time. It's past midnight, what the fuck is wrong you?"

She gasped, not because of his language but at the time, she couldn't believe it was so late. Scourge grabbed her by the arm dragging her somewhere she didn't want to go. Amy squirmed trying to get away but he was just too strong. Scourge rolled his eyes leading her into a a very large house, it was so big! He grinned as he opened the gates to his place, someone quickly came to him.

"Is there anything you need sir?"

"Not now, now shoo."

"Very well sir." He left scurrying somewhere.

Amy didn't understand, was this guy some important person or what? He even had servants as they walked inside. They walked up some stairs and finally in a huge room, the walls were covered with posters, he had a king sized bed, there was a huge desk with a chair for a king. He had a nice view of the city she didn't know. It was very beautiful. Scourge let go of her while he jumped on his bed putting his arms behind his head.

"Very well babe, what's your name?"

She gulped very scared of what was happening, in a low whisper did she respond, "Amy..Amy Rose."

Scourge grinned knowing how scared she was, "Babe babe calm down! Come sit next to me."

She didn't move, "Babe...SIT...NOW."

This time she quickly sat beside him seeing his menacing look, "What's going to happen to me?"

"Here's the thing babe, you're in my city, I saw you and well ... Now you're mine. I own you."

Her ears perked up, "O-own me? What the hell is wrong with you? You or anybody else can _own _me! I'm not any object you can keep!" She stood up angrily.

He simply shrugged, "My city, my rules."

She growled and slapped him on the face. He simply laughed, "Feisty eh? Oh you are so mine." He grabbed her by the arm and slammed her on the wall even harder than than the previous guy. Amy yelped in pain slowly sliding down on to her butt. Tears were in her eyes, Scourge kneeled down and whispered in her ear, "Obey Amy or else..."

He left slamming the door behind him leaving Amy shaking in fear, wondering what was going to happen, what are his plans for her.

_Nice fucking going Amy!_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Memories

Sonic smiled warmly at everyone of his friends who congratulated him, he had turned 19 and his friends made him a birthday party. Tails smiled as he handed him a box, Sonic thanked him as he slowly opened it. It was a watch that Tails had personally given him with many cool features. The newly 19 year old hedgehog sighed a bit contently, everybody was chatting with each other, there was Rouge flirting with Knuckles who was blushing, Tails with Cream, and other friends of his. Shadow was on a chair sipping some beverage, he looked like he was thinking long and hard. Sonic just stared at him intrigued. Shadow turned to him.

"What are you looking at?"

Sonic shook his head quickly, "N-nothing! I was just..."

Shadow sighed, even though Sonic and him didn't interact much, they have been through a lot together in missions, fighting crime that kind of stuff which is why Shadow was there. He really wasn't much of a bad guy, the only reason both don't get along too well is because Sonic was so care free and Shadow was a but more serious. Shadow sighed once more, he grabbed something from the beside him and handed it to Sonic in a quick move.

"Here, happy birthday."

Sonic looked a bit surprise, he really didn't expect this from him, "Gee ... Thanks Shads."

Shadow 'hmphed' and walked away leaving Sonic to find out that his present was a very cool black and blue jacket. _Nice! _Sonic put it on since it was chilly. Suddenly he felt a tap on his shoulder, it was Cream.

"Um, Mister Sonic, I almost forgot to give you this." She handed him a small box, it was wrapped in baby blue paper. He lloked at it confusingly, everyone has given him a present, who could have forgotten?

"It's from...Amy."

Sonic stopped breathing for a second..._Amy..._

He took it with his shaking hands, "Thanks Cream."

She nodded and walked away. His heart beat fast just thinking that this present was from Amy. It's been such a long time since he's been around her, chatted with her. The only time he got to see her was just on some occasions like if someone had a party or it was entirely necessary to have a group meeting. But barely did Amy go out anymore, he actually missed her. Sonic's ears drooped remembering something that kind of hurt him even to that day.

_Sonic was in Tail's house hanging out a bit, it really was getting a bit stressful trying to maintain the city safe. Even with Shadow's help, there was always crime, he didn't understand why all of a sudden there were more robberies, murders and things like that. Tails had invited some people to come by to give everyone a good time. Cream first arrived, she brought a large apple pie fro everyone, then came Knuckles, he 'heyed' everyone. Rouge also came by, ever since she decided not to steal jewels, she was very well accepted. Everyone started to talk about they're lives, funny stories, jokes...Sonic was content but couldn't stop thinking about Amy's absence. Finally, there was a knock, it was her.**  
**_

_"Hey Amy come in," Tails said welcoming her in. She smiled at his and walked inside, everyone said hi and ketp going on with their chitter chatter. Amy sat down next to Cream who was on Tail's couch sipping some soda. Sonic noticed that Amy didn't even look his way, it kind of made him feel a bit...weird._

_"Hey sweetums, how have you been lately?" Rouge asked sitting down next to her. _

_"Oh I've been fine. Nothing to tell really."_

_Knuckled joined in, "Nothing? How about the recent deaths of people? Or the fact that Eggman suddenly dissapeared? You call that nothing?"_

_Rouge narrowed her eyes at him, "You are always such a party shitter!"_

_Amy giggled, Tails laughed and Knuckled only gave her a dirty look, "Shut up bat!"_

_Sonic came by and sat next to Amy, "Calm down, geez, nobody wants to really talk about that stuff right Ames?"_

_Amy shrugged him off, "Yeah uh-huh."_

_Sonic tilted his head a bit, "You all right?"_

_Amy nodded not making any eye contact, she suddenly stood up, "Can I use your bathroom Tails?"_

_Tails nodded still laughing, "Yeah."_

_Sonic felt a bit shocked at what she had done, **Did...Did she just reject me? **He walked behind her leaving everyone else laugh at Rouge and Knuckles bickering. He ran stopping Amy from entering the bathroom. _

_"What's you're problem Amy?"_

_She finally looked at him, he saw her ice cold look at him and shivered. This was not Amy's lovey dovey eyes, there was no warmth in them, they looked dead. _

_"You Sonic, you are my fucking problem." She pushed him angrily making him stumble on something and fall slammed the door on him. _

_Sonic couldn't believe what had happened, her words that she had said. She had also pushed him making him fall, it didn't hurt or anything but it was shocking. Something like a stinging pain was coming from the back of his head, he didn't know what it was but it sure hurt. Sonic shook his head and stood up. Amy opened the door and completely ignored him, then like nothing had happened she joined the party. Sonic's eyes widened, **What the hell...**_

He shivered at the memory, he then remembered the small box in his hand. He slowly ripped the wrap paper, then he carefully ripped open the box. He took out a key chain that he once saw in a store not too long ago. His eyes shined a bit seeing it. He absolutely liked it, Sonic smiled thanking Amy mentally for not forgetting his birthday. Suddenly, he felt tears well up in his eyes. _Why does it hurt? Why?_

Sonic felt somebody behind him and quickly wiped away some tears, it was Shadow.

"Amy is missing."

Sonic turned around to this, "What? How do you know?"

Shadow narrowed his eyes, "I always make sure Amy is okay, I just came back from her house and nobody is home."

Sonic shrugged trying to fake no worry, "Maybe she went out on a walk."

Shadow grunted, "Sonic, it's 11 at night, you think she would walk out at this time knowing the danger?"

"Fuck..We need to find her!"

Sonic gathered everyone to talk about this, Cream gasped already panicking. "Oh my God! Oh my God! I-I need to go out now!"

Tails grabbed her hand, "No! It's to dangerous Cream! You stay with Rouge."

Knuckles growled, "If anyone harms her, they die." Knuckles really grew fond of Amy after he realized that she wasn't the same girl anymore, as they hung out more, Knuckles could really talk to her about serious matters and Amy would actually listen and give him very good advice.

"Let's go already!" Sonic shouted.

Shadow, Knuckles, Tails and Shadow went on the lookout for Amy Rose.

* * *

Amy was now beside the bed hugging herself with her knees to her chin trying to calm herself down. Scourge hasn't come back for a while and she was very scared of what he had planned for her. _What am I going to do? I can't get out of here, there are too many people! Oh gosh, what have I gotten myself into?_

Her ears perked up after hearing footsteps coming closer to the room, _Scourge._

Scourge slammed open the door grinning mischievously, he looked like he was in a fight with his lip bleeding and a big bruise on his cheek. He threw himself on the bed putting his hands behind him sighing.

"C'mon babe, lay beside me, I know you're there."

Amy gulped, she knew if she didn't obey he'd probably hurt her again."

Scourge opened one eye as she slowly as she tried to find a soft spot to lay. He turned around observing her, Amy gulped once more feeling nervous as his eyes eyed her whole body, from head to toe. He really did find beautiful this girl. She laughed nervously and Scourge chuckled. His hand suddenly caressed her cheek.

"You really are a beauty babe."

Amy blushed hard, Scourge as mean as he is really knew how to make a girl feel good. Amy turned around not wanting to show him her blush.

"Th-thanks..."

"It's nothing babe."

Someone knocked on the door, "Sir, what you wanted is here."

Scourge got up quickly, he opened the door, "Thanks." He slammed the door.

"Babe, since you're mine now, there are a few rules around here."

Amy rolled her eyes, "I'm not _yours." _She narrowed her eyes at him.

Scourge shook his head, "Na-aa-aa babe, sorry but I as I said before...Wrong time wrong place, this city is mine. You are mine."

"Fuck you."

He growled, "Babe you're wasting my patience, behave or _else."_

Amy sighed giving up, there was nothing she could do. Amy was his prisoner.

"That's more like it, anyway, as I was saying, being mine I have to maintain you the way I want. Take those clothes away and put this on." He threw her a dress. It was a black short dress, it had a red stripe around her waist. It was really sexy looking and Amy could only look at it with disgust.

"You really expect me to wear that?"

He shrugged, "I don't expect it, you _are_ going to wear it. Or I could just undress you myself."

Amy bit the inside of her cheek wanting so badly to curse at him, she just couldn't win against him. She walked up to him snatching angrily the dress. "Where do I change?"

He pointed beside him, "There's the bathroom, make it quick. I wanna see you already in that."

She mumbled some things as she walked inside. After a minute, she shyly walked outside. Scourge turned around and grinned. The dress fit her perfectly, showing some nice curved, booty and breasts.

"Daaaamn."

"Shut up."

He grabbed her by the waist and whispered, "You behaved quite well this night, if you hadn't...My oh my would you have been getting laid tonight. See, behave pinky."

She froze fearing this, she was still a virgin, saving it for someone special. She couldn't allow this to happen, for him to easily steal her innocence. She had to do what he pleased just for her own good.

"Please don't."

Scourge let her go, "Well babe, sleep well tonight, tomorrow we'll be talking about my ownership over you. You can sleep in my room. I gotta get some stuff done anyways."

She looked at herself in a nearby mirror, she hated to admit it but she was looking hot.

_Damn it, I wanna go home._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Silent caresses

* * *

Shadow kicked open Amy's door, they decided to check her house for any clues there might be that could lead them to her destination. Everybody barged in, Shadow quickly went to the living room, Tails in the kitchen, Knuckles in the garage and Sonic upstairs in her bedroom. He slowly cracked open the door, it's been such a long time since he'd enter her home. The last time he even came into her room was because Amy showed him her Sonic fan room, there used to be pictures of him, blue walls etc. But now there were black walls with pink hearts, butterflies and other pink decorations. It kind of made Sonic's heart sink a little. He observed her bed, it was messy, _Maybe she was trying to sleep..._

Her closet was in shape and everything else in the room. He then saw pictures hanging on the wall, there was one with Amy and Tails, Knuckles, Rouge, Cream...Even Shadow. But none with him. Then one caught his attention, it was Amy who was being hugged by a hedgehog who looked a bit like Sonic and even his fur was blue but a few shades lighter, he had the same eyes as Amy. There was a sudden sting in the back of Sonic's head, it began to irritate him. Then he felt a tap on his shoulder making him jump. It was Tails.

"Sonic! Shadow said to come down quickly."

When they met up with them, Shadow was looking very angry.

"Amy's music player is missing and so is her coat. This means she went out for a walk. God damn it, I told her many times to fucking call me if she decided to take a fucking walk!"

Sonic tilted his head a bit in confusion, _How did they become close friends?_ The stinging he already had was stronger even making one of his eye twitch a little.

"Let's head out, we need to fin her quickly." Tails said.

"What are we waiting for? Let's get the hell out!" Knuckles walked outside being followed by Tails and Shadow.

"Hurry up you moron, we have no time of your idiotic actions!"

Sonic nodded running up to them. They decided to divide themselves, Knuckles with Tails and Shadow with Sonic. Tails said to meet up at his place in 2 hours (1 a.m.) at his place. They all agreed to this. Shadow told Sonic to go search in the nearest park where Amy always went to clear her mind. Unfortunately the was no signs of her. Sonic went into the woods along with Shadow making sure she wasn't lost or anything. This made Sonic growl in frustration.

"Where are you Amy?!" He yelled angrily.

Shadow grunted, "Now you care?"

Sonic turned around not understanding, "What do you mean?"

Shadow shrugged, "Never mind, let's get going."

The blue hedgehog stuck his foot out making Shadow trip, "You son of a..." Shadow was about to attack but didn't. It was getting late and had no time for this foolishness.

"Tell me _now_." Sonic said narrowing his eyes at him.

Shadow stood up with his hands clenched, "We have no time for this it's getting late, we'll talk about this later."

Sonic rolled his eyes, "Fine."

They ran to the nearest city, there was barely nobody around to even ask. They walked quietly trying to grab attention. There were some, but they looked like bad news. Sonic scanned the alley ways, the bridges for any Pink hedgehog. Shadow was at his side looking the other direction for her too. The only lights were some light posts and the moon to guide them around, the city was like a ghost town at night. When they came upon a dark alley, they heard someone call out for help. There was somebody beating up a brown fox.

"If you fuck up again, you know what's going to happen to you."

Sonic couldn't let this happen, "Hey, why don't you pick on someone your own size?"

The guy turned around at him, "Get outta here, I'll deal with you later." His victim gulped and ran as fast as he could.

"Well well well, what have we here? You dare interrupt my doings?"

Sonic shrugged, "It doesn't seem fair to me to pick on someone smaller than you."

The guy walked closer, he had green fur, a black leather jacket and a huge scar on his chest with black jeans. Shadow was intrigued by this, he looked exactly like Sonic only more badass.

"Why don't you just mind you're fucking business hedgehog."

Sonic laughed, "Sorry but it just became mine."

Shadow folded his arms, _This is gonna be fun."_

"By the way, name's Sonic."

The green furred hedgehog snickered, "I know who you are, Sonic the mother fucking hedgehog and his sidekick, Shadow isn't it?"

Shadow spat, "Pardon me you asshole, I am no sidekick of anyone!"

Scourge smirked, "Any who, you two are the fastest things alive huh? Or is it just Sonic?"

Shadow was getting a bit annoyed, "Sonic is a faker, he copied me and my talent for running."

Sonic rolled his eyes, "Whatever!"

The guy simply laughed, "I have to say, you two are quite entertaining, oh where are my manners, my name is Scourge, and you two are in my city."

"You're city?"

"That's right, city Enigma. Now skadadle, I don't need two morons running out here."

Sonic couldn't take his humor, in a quick move he punched Scourge on the face making him fall nearby. Scourge grinned wiping some blood from his mouth, he simply grinned.

"Another feisty one heh?"

Scourge walked backwards into the darkness of the alley.

"Don't hide you wuss!"

Suddenly he felt a hard kick on his back, Sonic crashed against a post making it break. Shadow's eyes widened wondering how Scourge got there so fast.

"You see blue fucker, you aren't the only with you're special speedy talent."

Sonic turned around to punch him yet again but Scourge dodged it grabbing his arm slamming him against a wall. Sonic grunted in pain. Shadow wanted to join in but knew this was their fight.

"Not so tough anymore huh?"

Sonic gritted his teeth and did a sudden spin dash, Scourge flew may feet away landing hard on the concrete floor. Before Sonic could finish the fight, Shadow grabbed his arm.

"Sonic let's go! We have no time for this! It's getting late. Finish this another time."

Sonic licked his lips, "Listen up, I will meet up with you again and finish this!"

Scourge stood up folding his arms, "Oh, no doubt about it. Until then _Sonic."_ Sonic and Shadow left to meet up at Tails place. Even though it was very late Cream and Rouge were still up. Tails with Knuckles had already arrived.

Cream seeing Sonic enter ran up to him, "Oh mister Sonic please please say you found some kind of clue!"

Sonic frowned, "Sorry sweetie. We, Found. Nothing..."

Tails's ears drooped, "Neither did we."

Cream started crying running up to Rouge, the bat rubbed her back trying to sooth her, "Really nothing?" Rouge asked with a lot of concern in her voice.

Shadow narrowed his eyes, "Nothing. Stupid pink brat..." He left slamming the door behind him.

Sonic sighed, "If I'm gonna be looking for her tomorrow I need some rest. G'night."

Everybody else also left, when Sonic arrived he threw himself on his bed. So many thoughts were on his mind remembering his day. _What was going on? Why did Amy disappear? Who was that guy I fought? He looks so much like me...Does he have super speed too? Where the fuck is Amy?!_

Before going into a deep sleep he only had one simple thought on his mind.

_Amy..._

* * *

Sunlight woke the pink hedgehog from her deep sleep, she yawned stretching out her arms, her hands rubbing her blurry eyes. When she looked around she gasped realizing her reality. She was on Scourge's bed in his room in his house! Then she heard a knock on her door, she quickly got up and opened up.

"Good morning miss, I was told by Scourge to give you anything you wished. Is there anything you need? What would you like for breakfast?"

It was a female maid, she was a grey fox with blue crystal eyes and white hair, she looked absolutely stunning. Amy shook her head quickly realizing she was only staring at her, "I uh, I would really like to take a shower please."

The maid entered the room, "Would yo prefer a bath instead miss..."

"Rose...Amy Rose but you can call me Amy." She smiled warmly at her.

The maid blushed at her kindness, "I would rather prefer to call you Miss Rose."

Amy nodded, she couldn't believe the treatment she was getting, it made her a bit unconformable. She smiled though remembering that Scourge said he had to maintain her well, he clearly meant this. A couple of minuted passed and the maid walked out of the bathroom, she handed Amy a bath robe, "If you need anything else miss. You still didn't mention what you would like for breakfast."

"Pancakes would be nice."

The maid nodded, she walked out the bathroom and the room closing the door. Amy undressed herself feeling a little shy, she relaxed herself in the warm bubbly bath, she forced her mind to go blank for a few minutes just to relax. Suddenly her mind was swarmed with many thoughts. _Do my friends know I'm missing? Are they looking for me? Tails, Knuckled, Cream, Rouge, Shadow...Sonic? Pff even if he is he's doing it just because he has too. Dumb moron!_

_Oh geez, Shadow is probably pissed off at me. I knew I should have called him. Damn it damn it DAMN IT!_

Suddenly her ears perked up at footsteps coming in the room. Then she heard a conversation, it was a female voice with probably Scourge.

"I was told as you said sir, she needed a bath."

"Thanks Lucy, you can leave now."

She got out of the bath not wanting for Scourge to come inside seeing Amy like this. She grabbed the bath robe and put it on. The footsteps got closer and closer, then the bathroom door opened. She froze on the spot, Scourge folded his arms grinning at the scene, Amy was barely covered by the very small bath robe, her ass was almost showing and her breasts were almost bulging out, Amy blushed hard, "Get out!"

Scourge shook his head, "Babe, I can do whatever I please." He got closer, his hand reached out for her but Amy flinched backwards. He frowned not really liking this, it kind of hurt his feelings.

"Babe I'm not a total pervert." he hand was suddenly on Amy's cheek, she opened her eyes slowly realizing what he was doing. Scourge bit his bottom lip, he couldn't understand what made him soften up a bit with her. _Was it her blushing? Her feistines, the other girls he fucked didn't compare with this one. Maybe it was her angelic face, her innocence. _

Amy could only stare at his face, he looked like he was thinking of something serious. His touch felt so soft against her cheek, she smiled internally, _He has a soft side huh?_

Scourge licked his lips, "Get dressed babe, I'll meet you downstairs for breakfast. Nice choice of meal." He winked at her and left closing the door behind him. She smiled a bit knowing she had judged him a bit too poorly. _I guess he's really not such a big perv as I thought..._

Amy sighed, knowing it was going to be a long day.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Troubled history

* * *

Scourge took Amy to a 'meeting' room after breakfast was done. It was a very huge room with two glass walls having a nice view of the city, there was a mini bar inside with a lot of booze, very fancy seats around a glass table. It looked so fancy yet so cool. Scourge told Amy to sit while he got out a bottle of whine. He handed her a glass, they both sat down. Amy looked at him sipping a bit of her glass.

"May I ask you something?" Amy asked.

"Give it to me..."

"Why are you so ... Famous? Like, how are you the owner of this city?"

Scourge smirked, "Not only this one, 3 other ones. This one is Enigma."

Amy made an 'o' with her mouth not quite understanding.

"You see babe, I grew up with no parents, I lived with a cousin. She took care of me well until these...These people came up to my house. They told me to sign some important papers, turns out my father had died, and you know what? I have a brother! But since my father didn't know who the other son was, _I _was the only one he could track down."

Scourge took a gulp of his whine before continuing, "Anyway, he gave me this company! Exporting, importing things pff. Yea yeah, I'm the boss, yes I'm smart babe! But there was a darker secret behind him...Not only was he the richest guy, he was a crime lord."

Amy gasped, "Crime lord?"

Scourge nodded, "He was the best, before he died-"

Amy interrupted him, "Did he get killed?"

Scourge smirked again at her exploding curiosity, "Yeah, got shot multiple times."

"Gosh..."

"That's the thing, my pops left me in charge of things I couldn't really handle! Luckily for me, his 'right hand' taught me everything I needed to know. Who were his enemies, who to trust, those kinds of things. People here started respecting me after a very unfortunate situation."

Scourge looked over at a picture frame hanging on a wall, Amy turned around as well, it was a purple hedgehog with greenish eyes similar to Scourge's, her bangs were pinkish as well as her back quills. She was smiling hugging a smaller hedgehog who was surely Scourge.

"After only a year of understanding my whole new world...Reality, my father's enemies now tried to kill me. Since I'm a guy with words, I actually turned my father's enemies into partners. Except one who was extremely jealous of him."

Scourge narrowed his eyes, "He and his damned people killed my cousin Sonia just for revenge. They stabbed her so many times," he gritted his teeth, "raped her...After that I hatched up a plan so evil hehehe I got back at them, 10 times worse babe, _worse." _He threw his glass on the floor making it break into many small pieces, "The only thing that could make me feel a little better was hearing him scream, call out for mercy. Hehehehe, but even that wasn't enough but it was something. After that, everybody and I mean _everybody _saw a new me. I gained their respect, their fear. And thats how I conquered 3 cities, taking place of their ultimate crime lord. I have skills babe, I have speed."

Amy's eyes were wide open, she couldn't believe Scourge had such a troubled life, she couldn't believe how big of a guy he was.

Scourge saw her eyes and grinned, "You scared babe?"

Amy laughed nervously, "No! Well yeah but uh, I mean... You really are a curious case you know?"

Scourge laughed, "I am huh? Guess I am."

Both went silent for some minutes, Scourge only stared outside the glass windows, Amy bit her lip, this suddenly went from curious to aka ward. Scourge stood up grabbing a small box from his leather jacket, he handed it to Amy.

"Take it babe, a present from your man to my sexy lady."

Amy blushed looking a bit angry at him, "Oh stop it you!" She opened it, inside was a silver necklace with one red rubi rose in the middle. It was so beautiful, she looked in awe at it then at Scourge, but frowned. _This is just too much._

"What is this suppose to mean? You want something in return? Like, sex or something? Well let me tell you-"

He rolled his eyes and stopped her blabbering, "It's just a nice present, geez, a little 'thank you' would have been nice."

She sighed, "Thank you Scourge."

He went closer to Amy, his mouth was next to hers, she started to back away but he grabbed her by the looked away from his pervy stare.

"Calm down babe, I just want a kiss, nothing sexual about that or is it?"

She gulped, _just a kiss, just a kiss...Ok ... Just a kiss... _She turned her face back to his. Their eyes met, she shut her eyes closed, suddenly she felt very warm lips against hers. She was actually surprised, the kiss was very...Nice. After only a couple of seconds, he stopped the kiss. Amy opened her eyes slowly, she saw a smirk on his face making her blush again.

"I see that you liked it."

She got out of his arms, "It was ok."

Scourge folded his arms amused, "You weren't so bad either."

She shrugged trying not sound nervous, "I-I guess."

"Babe, I wanted to talk about our special rules, my ownership over you."

Amy froze, those sickening words were like many knives on her body, her mind! She regained her composure and asked, "What about it?"

"I think it's time to lay out the cards, you know, rules."

She just stared at him. He sighed, "Rules babe, rules!"

Amy simply sat back down on her seat taking a deep breathe, _Oh my..._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Overwhelming

* * *

Sonic slammed his fist against the table, its been almost a 3 weeks since Amy's disappearance! There hasn't been trace of her, everybody was really upset, more than upset, angry and frustrated. Especially Shadow, he's been going everywhere for at least just a sign of her. But unfortunately nobody really knew or saw her, Sonic was desperate, even thinking that Amy wouldn't come back brought a shiver up his spine. That stinging on the back of his head grew more and more the days she wasn't around. Cream was depressed, her mother tried to comfort her but Amy was Cream's best friend, almost a sister, her absence was really effecting her a lot. Tails was a mess, he had bags under his eyes from flying around with Knuckles to several places. Rouge had contacts but like everyone else failed to find a clue.

"How the hell can we not even find a clue? It's like the earth sucked her up completely! No trace no nothing!" Sonic shouted in a group meeting.

Shadow growled, "This is insane! I'm sure Amy wouldn't have run off or anything like that. I'm sure she's in trouble somewhere! God damn it."

"Calm down guys," Cream sighed, "there's no point in shouting or fighting. I know Amy is alive."

Rouge raised an eyebrow at her comment, "How do you sweetie?"

Cream shrugged, "I know, Amy's like a sister to me. It's like...I really don't know how to explain it but _I know."_

Everybody simply stared at her in awe, it was really moving their very close relationship between Amy and Cream. Hearing what she had just said was something really special. Sonic felt kind of relieved hearing this, he actually believed her words. It's true, they wouldn't quite understand but believed her words. Knuckles got up from where he was sitting sighing.

"Guys, let's face the cruel shitty reality. We could keep looking but truth is, we are not gonna find anything. We've looked in every fucking place! Everywhere-"

Sonic angrily punched him in the face. Knuckles went flying backwards, "Are you fucking crazy?"

Everybody got up from their seats surprised except Shadow, he was just about to do the same thing. Knuckles rubbed his bleeding nose simply looking at Sonic with narrowing eyes.

"C'mon Sonic! Open your eyes! If Amy comes back-"

Sonic again punched him, Cream gasped and ran into Rouge's arms, she covered Cream's eyes from the violent scene.

"Cut it out you morons!" She yelled.

"What do you mean _if?_ She will come back if we keep looking for her!" Sonic said ignoring Rouge's request.

Knuckles finally stood up grabbing Sonic by the neck pushing him against a wall, "I'm just saying what is true Sonic, time will tell if she comes back or not. I believe she is still alive, I believe Cream. I'm just saying that _time will tell."_

He dropped Sonic to the ground and left, Shadow bit the inside of his cheek as he saw Knuckles leave the door. Both locked eyes on each other giving a violent silent message but did nothing about it. Rouge smiled at Cream who was begining to cry again, "Calm down sweetie, everything will be ok all right?"

Cream nodded, "It's just that... I MISS HER SO MUCH!"

Sonic's eyes started to water, he turned around putting his back at the remaining people, Shadow left feeling more frustrated at what Knuckles had said, it was painfully true. Only time will tell when Amy will appear again. Sonic closed his eyes trying to control his emotions. When he turned around Tails was hugging Cream while Rouge was making tea for her.

"Sorry Cream for that uh, that scene."

She smiled at him, "No worries Mister Sonic, I would have done the same thing."

Both chuckled, "I'm outta here guys. Have a nice day."

Sonic ran as fast as he could, the stress he was feeling was really getting on his nerves. Running was his only escape from reality in which he could day dream, think, be free.

_Only time will tell..._

* * *

Scourge grinned, "Rule number one. You will obey, every time you disobey there will be consequences. I don't have a chart so I improvise really. And babe, you don't want my improvised consequences believe me."

Amy looked down, "Ok."

He cleared his throat, "Rule number two, you will not leave this house with out my permission or your body guards."

"I can leave?"

He shook his head, "Not for now, I'll know when to let you leave."

She frowned, "What do you mean? And what's with the bodyguards thing?"

"I have to observe you, and it's too son anyway. Don't worry, I'll know. You need body guards, I don't want my babe in any sort of danger. I won't be there to protect you all the time."

Amy but her lip remembering somebody else saying the exact same words. _I won't be there to protect you all the time Ames._ Sonic..._  
_

"As I was saying, finally rule number three, you eat, sleep and work out. I need to maintain my babe healthy and looking nice."

Amy's ears twitched, "Ok ok ok ..."

Scourge grinned, "Any questions?"

She tilted her head a bit, "Actually I do."

He folded his arms, "Give it to me."

She folded her arms as well, "Did you have others like me?"

Scourge pursed his lips, "Yeah."

She felt a little jealous but shook that feeling away. "How many?"

"A little over 8, you're the first one after 3 years actually."

"Why so long? What happened to the others?"

He shrugged, "I kinda got bored with that shit, but you, gosh you are a prize keeper."

She 'hmphed', "So I'm just a prize? Pff."

He smirked, "Jealous babe? Look, if I chose you, it's because you got something special in you."

He hugged her around the wast from behind, she blushed deep red at his gesture. "I'm not jealous! I'm just not...an object!"

"I never said you were, just because you're a prize keeper doesn't mean you're an object. At least not you..."

She turned around making Scourge let go of her, "Can we leave, I just wanna...I just wanna get some rest, it's been a long afternoon." Truth was she was beginning to feel weird and homesick. He nodded leaving to the dining room, there were 2 maids cleaning up, Scourge called on one of them.

"Babe, I gotta get going to get some things done. I want for," He looked at the maid, "you to take her to her room."

Amy looked at him confusingly, "My room?"

He smiled, "I thought you could have your personal space, these two ladies helped pick out the girly stuff, hope you love your room, gotta get going, see ya laters babe." Scourge turned around and left, the maid looked at Amy waiting for an order. Amy shrugged not knowing what to do.

"Why don't I lead you to your new room?"

Amy nodded smiling, "Please."

They both walked down many hallways, past several interesting looking rooms. They passed a big library, Amy interested, wanted to go back there to read something. They stopped at a wooden door carved with many roses, the maid got out a key from her pocket handing it to the pink hedgehog.

"Hope you like your room miss Rose." With that she left.

Amy opened the door slowly not really knowing what to expect. Her head popped in making her gasp at what she saw inside. The walls were pink, she had a small balcony where there was a very beautiful view of the city. A large wide screen television, a desk with a laptop, a walk in closet with clothes already there. Her bathroom was beautiful as well with a big bathtub. So many accessories and on her queen sized bed was a note.

_Dear Amy (a.k.a Babe)_

_I hope you like your room, I know you feel a little  
uncomfortable sleeping in mine so here ya go.  
I'll be seeing you tonight when I get back._

_-Scourge (a.k.a Your babe)_

Amy sat down on her bed feeling a little weird, this was just too much for her. So many presents, it wasn't even her house! She suddenly felt alone, nobody to talk to, Cream's face showed up in her mind making Amy's eyes water. She missed Shadow's talks, Rouge's laughter, Knuckles grumpiness, Sonic...

She couldn't take it anymore and started crying, "What am I going to do?"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Conditions

* * *

A month has passed by, 4 weeks, 31 one days. (March) No sign of her, everybody was extremely sad but had to get on with their days. There was still hope that maybe she'd suddenly show up, especially Cream. Her depression was slowly disappearing with the help of her friends, Tails was helping a lot since they became a couple. Shadow and Sonic were the ones that still kept looking, though not as much as before but kept their eyes alert for any pink hedgehog.

Shadow kind of parted from the group, not completely, he simply drifted away. His friends think hi is probably grieving, his way of being depressed. Sonic though knew how to fake, how to be another person and not show his true emotions. It was hard but not impossible for him. There wouldn't go a day without Amy in his mind, he tried not to think about her but there she was in his mind invading everything. He had to get out of that state since he had to fight crime, there were always problems, even though it was bad news like robberies Sonic kind of thanked God for the incidents, it kept his distracted.

One day Sonic was running all over the city, he then stopped by Amy's place. As expected it was empty, he walked inside, lifeless. Everything seemed so gloomy inside, everything was kept the same as Amy left it. He walked upstairs again to her room, he breathed the shallow air. He wanted to look at the pictures again from her wall. The one he wanted to see the most was the one with that peculiar hedgehog that had similar color fur as his. Sonic took the picture in his hands siting down on the bed behind him. It was a bluish hedgehog who had a brown hood grinning at the camera hugging Amy who was also grinning but staring at him. It looked like it was taken years ago since Amy's hair was a bit shorter. Sonic's irritating sting began to rise again in the back of his head.

"Who the fuck is this?" He thought out loud.

"It's her cousin."

Sonic jumped up yelping, he thought he was alone and then a sudden voice was heard. His heart beat fast adjusting his eyes in the darkness of the room seeing it was Shadow leaning against the entrance of Amy's room. He smirked seeing he had scared Sonic.

"Geez, at least say you're here or something," Sonic gasped for air, "you really scared the shit outta me!"

Shadow kept smirking, "Wuss."

Sonic finally started breathing normally, "Uuf, anyways...Her cousin?" He looked back at the picture he had in his hand. Shadow got closer and pointed to the guy hedgehog.

"Don't they have something in common?"

The blue hedgehog saw at what Shadow had pointed, their eyes. They had the exact same emerald eyes, they're grins.

"Oh! Wha-Why did she never mention to me that she had family? I mean, she did tell me her parents were dead but...A cousin?"

Shadow shrugged, "Guess she didn't really trust you huh?"

Sonic raised an eyebrow,"What do you mean? Why not? Pff, she trusts you more than me! And she knows me more!"

"C'mon blue ass, after your incident with her many years ago you can't expect her to act like nothing had happened and still be friends with you?"

Sonic narrowed his eyes at hit hanging the picture on the wall again, "How do you know about that?"

Shadow rolled his eyes looking around her room, "We became really good friends. She actually knew who to befriend and trust."

"But you befriending her? It's just that you...Well you...you know."

He turned around folding his arms at Sonic, "I'm too cold hearted? Too 'lone wolf'? Damned looking? Pff. Sonic, I didn't know I would actually be friends of that idiotic pink hedgehog-"

Sonic growled, "Why the fuck do you call her that if you are a friend to her?!"

"I call her idiotic because of her stupidity! I told her many times, many freaking times not to ever go alone at night! She would call me names too if I did something so stupid!"

"You really care huh?"

Shadow sighed, "She just really brought out a lot of unknown things of me, some things I thought I could never feel again"

Sonic was surprised at this, he didn't think Shadow could be this sensible, show any feelings at all. He observed the black and red hedgehog, his eyes closed but burrowed thinking, concentrating on something. This was new to him, this person that was in front of him. Usually he would be alone not really being social, a lone wolf but now, he was actually demonstrating some feelings.

"What is Amy to you?"

Shadow opened his eyes almost forgetting Sonic was there, "What?"

Sonic walked up to him grabbing a nearby photo of him and Amy, "What is she to you?"

"Well, if you're referring that I like her as a romantic thing then no. You know Sonic, I love her, but no, don't take me wrong here. I love her as as sister, remember Maria? Yeah well, those feelings arose when I had more time with Amy. She has this special personality, God I can't even really describe it. It makes you feel...Special you know, like you actually exist. Amy, well, she really helped me a lot with some problems I had. I feel like I need to protect her, my little sister, someone very special to me. You understand?"

Sonic was just out of words to reply, not once did Shadow ever speak more than one sentence and even so not about this kind of stuff. He was also surprised at how Amy could influence so much on such a closed hearted hedgehog. But all Shadow had said was true, Amy did make people feel that way, it's her gift in other words. Sonic never really thanked Amy for her support in other situations, making Sonic feel guilty on the spot. Never did hey show any kind of affection, never did he thank her in any way. He would always reject her dates, _Oh my God I'm such an ass._

Suddenly he felt a punch on his left cheek making him fall backwards, "What the hell?!"

Shadow smirked, "That's for breaking Amy's heart you blue moron!"

Sonic's ears drooped, he slowly got up, "You're right I deserved that."

Shadow raised an eyebrow, "Finally admitting to your errors Sonic? You know, Amy told me everything you've done to her, if I wasn't like before man would you have gotten a beating out of me right now."

"I know, I know Shads, I'm a total fool, hell, I'm a moron! Every bad word on the dictionary I'm that! I just- I really-I just want to see Amy."

Shadow sighed, "Me too Sonic, I know she's out there we just gotta wait, look harder. She will show up, she will."

Both hedgehogs left Amy's place, before Sonic got out completely he left a rose he had brought but left on the the living room.

"Come back soon Amy."

He slowly shut the door finally realizing how much he had hurt Amy.

* * *

Amy was in a depression the whole time she was in Scourge's place, she obeyed every rule Scourge had said, she was trying really hard not to break from the remaining sanity she had left. Everyday would Amy see the exact same doors, people, things! Scourge would come by sometimes, lately he was really busy not even paying much attention to her.

_Then why the fuck does he need me here?! _She thought as she sipped on some water. The only friend she had was that maid Lucy, she was the only one who would talk to her, guide her through the house.

"Oh Lucy, I'm so tired of being here! I just want to go home." Amy said with tears streaming down her eyes.

Lucy smiled sadly, "Be patient sweetie, things will get better. I know it's not really what you want, I know but you have to be patient. Please don't be sad miss Amy, I know you miss your friends, just try to be happy for now."

Amy nodded, "It's just so hard. I know he gives me gifts and stuff but I don't feel right. I just-"

"What is wrong here?"

Lucy cleared he throat grabbing a basket of clothes, "I'll be seeing you miss Amy." She left.

Amy turned around to face Scourge, he frowned seeing Amy wipe tears from her eyes. He carried her bridal style running to his room. She sat on his bed sniffing while Scourge gave her a bottle of water in his small refrigerator he had.

"What's wrong babe?"

She shook her head smiling weakly, "No-nothing, I just got a bit um, emotional."

Scourge 'pffed' at her, "C'mon Amy, I've been with many woman and when they say nothing it means everything."

Amy chuckled, "Scourge...I-I wanna go home."

He frowned once more, this made him a bit angry, "I can't allow that. Don't you get it, you're _mine."_

She narrowed her eyes at him, "You think keeping me locked inside, giving me things will keep me fucking happy?!" She stood up, "You think I'm happy Scourge? This-this is prison! Yes I thank you for your hospitality and you buying me things. But c'mon Scourge! I feel like an animal here, stuck in a golden cage! I. Feel. Dead."

She breathed heavily not controlling her sudden outburst, he raised his eyebrows at his. He stood rubbing his chin quetly thinking walking around her, admiring her body since she was wearing a red skirt, white tank top really showing off some breasts. She just stared at him until she realized what he was doing and quickly blushed throwing him a pillow.

"What are you doing?"

He shrugged, "Admiring you babe."

Amy sighed with tears in her eyes, "Did you even listen to anything I said?"

Scourge pressed his mouth into a straight line, "Let me reason with this, tomorrow I'll let you know. Good night." He left slamming the door behind him. She simply dropped t her knees feeling so anxious, she didn't know if this was good or bad news. He didn't even say _Babe_ as he left. Amy sighed yet again feeling alone in this golden cage of hers.

She left to her room to sleep waiting very feverishly for Scourge's answer.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Morning arrived, Amy yawned stretching her arms then she gasped knowing Scourge would tell her his decision. She quickly took a shower, picked out some nice clothes (Black shorts and white blouse with small black boots) and went to go get breakfast hoping Scourge was there to meet her. To her disappointment he was not there, only Lucy and another maid serving her breakfast.

"Excuse me Lucy, have you seen Scourge?"

Lucy shook her head, "No, sorry miss Amy."

She frowned, "Thank you Lucy."

Amy finished her breakfast thanking them and heading to the library to sit around reading some book to keep herself occupied. After an hour of reading, her hands massaged her head feeling a bit stressed out.

"This is not cool."

Suddenly Scourge showed up grinning with someone behind him, it was a slender but strong looking gray hedgehog who wore black pants, black sun glasses and a black coat.

"Hey babe." He said sitting down next her grabbing her by the waist. He firmly kissed her making Amy blush seeing that whoever that hedgehog was looked at them for a moment. She pushed him a bit clearing her throat.

"Scourge! Please, what's going on?"

Scourge walked to the gray hedgehog, "This here is my right hand, my buddy Keith. He takes care of all the security stuff. He has his own right hand hehehe his name is Mighty, some really tough armadillo. He will be _your_ body guard. No only him, he has a mini squad to take care of you."

Amy was still confused, "I still don't know where you are going with this."

Scourge rolled his eyes patting Keith who was smirking, "You can go out Amy with conditions. Very strict rules babe. You disobey, you know what happens. You will be watched every second of every hour you go out. And babe, you can not escape, don't even try to help. I have been thinking a lot. _A lot, _and well, you can go back home Amy you know with your friends. But, you have to come back and not tell anybody about your problem. Remember Amy, there can be super guys like Sonic and Shadow,"

Amy's ears perked up at their names, "Uh uh..."

"But I am more powerful, I too have a super power exactly like them. You know very well what it is."

Amy nodded remembering his super speed, she thought only Shadow and Sonic had it. It was really interesting, _Who else could have it?_

"So I have to come back?" Amy asked disappointingly.

"Yes, as I said before, I'm more powerful, we don't want anything happening to your friends huh?"

Amy gulped, she didn't dare disobey him now that he basically has warned her. He grinned again seeing the fear in her eyes knowing she wouldn't contradict him.

"Tomorrow you can get your ass out of here, babe another reminder. You're mine." With that Scourge and Keith left her with a bittersweet feeling.

_I'm coming back guys._


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It's time

* * *

Amy began to walk in circles in her room, it's been almost 3 months since her disappearance. Showing up suddenly would be rather...Very shocking. Amy knew they were looking for her, she remembered Scourge saying something...

_Scourge stomped inside his mansion like house, with his foot he opened the door to his room wide open making a loud bang and making a picture frame fall. It was 1 a.m., Amy woke up alarmed at this, she heard Scourge punch something. Amy put on her slipper making her way up his room. __She gently knocked on his door opening a little bit._

_"I-Is everything all right?" She said nervously as Scourge rubbed his temples trying to calm down._

_"Sorry babe for waking you up. I just had a little...Mishap recently."_

_Amy nodded, "Um, you ok?"_

_He opened an eye looking at her, "Yeah, it's just that I met up with the one and only Shadow the fucking hedgehog."_

_She froze feeling her heart feel cold, her blood cold and ears twitch, "Sh-Shadow?"_

_He growled, "YES, he said he'd finish the fight I had with the stupid blue blur I had some time ago!"_

_Amy yet again stood frozen very surprised, "Sonic? He-what-How?"_

_Scourge looked at her a bit suspiciously, "Do you know them?"_

_Amy shook her head denying it, "No I just thought-well that's his famous nickname hehehe and because Shadow works with him!"_

_He shrugged, "Whatever, thing is we fought, gave each other good punches. It was a tie actually, we both got tired, see my nose? That motherfucker broke it but I gave him a black eye. Pff, at least I know got a good beating out of me hehehe."_

_Amy breathed a bit heavily since she was nervous, "Gosh that's too bad Scourge, um, I need to get to bed ... Babe. Um, I'm really tired, good night."_

_She left his room hurrying up to her room throwing herself to her bed covering herself with the blanket. She calmed herself down thinking of what Scourge had said._

_"Shadow...Sonic...They-they were looking for me?"_

_She bit her bottom lip to stop her from crying, this brought her a sudden feeling of home sickness. Her eyes began to water, **Oh guys, I really miss you! And Sonic? Does he really care? **_

Amy sighed at the memory, she had to make up a plan quick before leaving to Station Square. Apparently Station Square was 3 hours away, her body guards were ready to go outside her room dressed up casually for no one to notice them. Scourge walked inside her room grabbing her by the waist giving her a quick kiss, Amy rolled her eyes internally.

"Ready to leave?" He said cracking a smile at her.

She shrugged, "I guess. Why can't you take me? You run really fast."

"I could but what about your body guards? They'd arrive late and me taking one by one is just pff. I got you your car ready Babe, hurry it up."

She nodded, as she got in the car she looked outside her window seeing Scourge wave goodbye at her. She had 10 body guards, the 'chief' was Mighty the armadillo had black fur with thick red armor, his eyes were blue, in general he was hot looking. In their trip Amy was listening to her music. Her mind was filled with many plans she could do to show up making sure everybody didn't over react. Where would she go first? Who would she talk to first?

_Shadow, I'm sure he wouldn't go bananas! But how could I let him now that I've arrived? I can't use my phone, he'll trace it back to where Scourge is. Hmmm..._

Amy suddenly had an idea, she would use one of her bodyguard to send to Shadow's home. It wouldn't say to who it would be though.

_Gosh gosh gosh! I know what to do! _

She smiled happily at her plan, she knew it would work out perfectly. After some time staring out the window of the car the pink hedgehog fell asleep.

* * *

Sonic grinned at Tails who was blushing furiously, he caught Tails and Cream making out in his workshop as Sonic walked in on them. Cream laughed nervously while Tails simply blushed.

"Now now children, contain your orgasms," he said grinning.

Tails blushed more shades red along with Cream who was squirming on the spot looking down at her feet, Sonic laughed at this realizing it was absolutely hilarious. Just a few years ago were they just little kids and now, well teens in love.

"Just watch it you two, I just hope you make out. I don't want a nephew just yet." He winked at them and ran out of there. He didn't know where else to go, he was going to have a small talk with Tails. Hang out, but he was surely busy. Sonic licked the inside of his left cheek, he then stopped by Shadow's place. It was a small apartment in the city, small just for one person. Just as he was about to knock on his door when he noticed an envelope stuck on his door with tape.

He grabbed it unsticking it, it was a white small envelope that said, _Shadow._

_Who could it be from? Gosh I can't open it...Or can I? No no no that wouldn't be ok. Oh fuck this curiosity._

He sighed and knocked on the door, Shadow opened it a bit surprised Sonic was at the door. Sonic greeted him giving him the envelope.

"Uh, I saw it on your door so um, here you go." Sonic handed it to him.

Shadow thanked him, "So what's brings you here?"

Sonic laughed nervously, "I uh, I just wanted to visit by."

Shadow raised an eyebrow, "You're bored huh?"

The blue hedgehog nodded, "Yeah. You were my only option left."

Shadow grinned, "Well sorry to rain on your parade, I have to leave. I'm working out nearby, you should try it out. It can release stress."

Sonic smiled at him, "Maybe next time I'll go with you."

Shadow nodded, "See you then."

Sonic left disappointed, _ Well then I better make sure the city is safe..._

Shadow looked at the envelope, he carefully opened it.

**_Dear Shadow, _**

**_Please meet me around 8:00 p.m at the Pearl restaurant.  
I made reservations, just say your name and they'll  
lead you to our table._**

**_-Anonymous_**

Shadow was perplexed by the message, who could it possibly be? Amy? No, it couldn't be. He looked at his watch, 5:36 p.m. He had time to go work out and come back. He knew where the Pearl was, all he had to do was prepare himself for what was about to come.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The fuck have you been?

* * *

Shadow nicely dressed with black dress jeans, a blood red shirt. As he arrived one of the employees quickly attended him.

"Welcome Sir, do you have a reservation?" He said politely.

Shadow looked around the restaurant, it sure looked fancy and expensive... He turned to the employee, "Um, a person said I would just have to say my name."

The employee nodded, "Yes, there was a request, what is your name?"

He swallowed some saliva a bit nervous, "Shadow."

"Oh yes, please follow me."

Shadow was led into the restaurant, finally he was led to the back where there were not much people. He saw someone sitting looking at the menu with a white hat covering the person's face. The employee signaled Shadow that is was the correct table. He thanked him sitting down trying to figure out who it was. The person kept his look down.

"Excuse me but who are you?" Shadow asked getting a bit agitated.

Slowly, the person looked up grinning making Shadow gasp.

"A-Amy?!"

She kept grinning, "Hey Shads, long time no see huh?"

He simply stared at her in shock, his brain was trying to adjust to the situation. It was very shocking, so surprising. He was sou dumbfounded at this. Almost 3 months of not seeing her, no trace no nothing! And then suddenly showing up out of nowhere! Amy was almost strange looking to him, for him it felt like years of not seeing her, Amy's quills were a bit longer down to her breast, she had some kind of matureness in her presence. Amy just looked at him a bit confused waiting for some kind of reaction since his mouth made an 'o'. For some minutes they had an uncomfortable silence, people's chatters were hear, music kept playing in the background and only Amy and Shadow were silent. His eyes couldn't keep off of her, there were so many questions gathering in his mind, mixed feelings arouse inside that it was getting so overwhelming.

Finally Shadow stood up, walked to Amy's side and hugged her as hard as he could. Her eyes widened blushing furiously, then the corner of her eye did one of her body guards saw the scene, he immediately took action and started walking towards them. She held a hand signaling it was ok, he nodded getting back to his place. Shadow finally let go looking suddenly angry.

"Where the fuck have you been?!" He shouted, luckily they were a bit far from the people to not hear his shouting.

Amy sighed, this was something she didn't expect, "Come with me Shadow."

Both left the restaurant, her guards discretely left also watching her from a distance, she took him to a car (the car she came in) and stepped inside. She sighed again looking back at him who was angry.

"Amy, where the fuck have you been? You know how worried I was? Do you have _any _idea how worried I was? How worried _we _were?"

"Shadow let me...try to explain myself. I know, this is fucked up, I know this is so sudden. _I know..._I repeat, let me try to explain ok? It's so much to say, so many details please just listen."

He folded his arms, "All right, begin before I loose my patience."

Amy rolled her eyes, "Oh shut up. First, I'm sorry I didn't call...I wasn't really thinking that night I disappeared. I simply needed to get away from everything, I thought I could go and take care of myself."

"What happened? Where have you been all this time?"

She didn't respond quickly, she got nervous, "I-I almost got raped."

Shadow gritted his teeth, "God dammit Amy! Who the fuck was it?! TELL ME?!"

Amy widened her eyes at his outburst, "Calm down! He-he's gone ok? Somebody helped me and I got away."

"Fuck it Amy! That doesn't deny your stupidity or why you disappeared!"

"I-I had to go after that. I couldn't come back, It's something I can't really explain clearly to you. I should have communicated with you but I couldn't. I had to be completely alone with myself. I hope you can understand that. Unfortunately I have to go back."

Shadow sighed, "I understand."

"You do?"

He nodded slowly, "Yes, although I won't deny I'm still very angry at you, I do. That's why I went away for some months from Station Square trying to find my self."

Amy nodded also, "Yes I remember, we were also worried that something had happened to you."

"Hehehe, but hey it worked out in the end. I hope it did to you but why do you have to go back? Why did you even come back? Where to?"

"I can't tell you where, give e some time ok. I came back because I was home sick, I miss you guys."

He growled, "You're holding some secrets Amy I know, just be careful stupid pink hedgehog!"

She smirked, "Oh shut up Shadow, you have your own secrets as well!"

Amy turned on the ignition of the car, she drove to where she was staying, her house where everything was untouched.

"Welcome home Amy," Shadow said opening the door for her.

The pink hedgehog thanked him waling inside, her eyes watered, the feeling of actually coming back home was over whelming. Tears streamed down her cheeks as her hands touched the furniture, the walls. Even the cup she last drank was still in place. Shadow just observed her actions, it was such a nice feeling knowing she came back safe and sound. Amy's eyes quickly turned to see a dried up rose on her table, she wondered who had left it there.

"It's very dusty in here."

He chuckled, "Well, you weren't around what do you expect?"

She laughed, "You're right hehehe. Shadow I need your help, I need to let everyone know I'm back. They'll all freak out when they see me but I don't know how to present myself!"

He rubbed his chin, it was true they'd all freak out if Amy comes up to their house and just shows up like nothing ever happened. Maybe if he created some kind of reunion, a party maybe? _A party huh...No no I can't host a party it would be too weird. But this is for Amy, If I could just relax them, warn them about some very important news. That's it! A small party hehehe Oh boy, this is going to be a problem._

"Don't worry Amy, I know what to do. I'm going to host a small reunion."

She raised an eyebrow, "You? _Shadow_ hosting a party? Isn't that kind of uh, suspicious?"

He narrowed his eye, "Yes it will be weird! And it's to tell everybody the truth already, like 2 heads in one shot! I'll invite everyone! Cream, Rouge, Knuckles, Tails, Sonic-"

"Sonic? Why him?"

He turned around smirking folding his arms, "Hehehe is somebody surprised?"

She stuttered, "We-well yea I-i mean-"

"Yes, he actually went around looking for your pink ass everywhere. Turns out he has some feelings towards you."

Her heart beat fast against her chest, her cheeks turning red. _Oh no oh no, not this feeling again, oh gosh why?_

_"_But I thought-"

"I know. Anyway, we'll be seeing each other, tomorrow I gotta start the stupid 'party' things. Pff. Oh and before I go."

Amy was met by Shadow's sudden hug, at first she tried to squirm away but seeing that it was a sincere hug she simply smiled. It was rather sweet, she felt loved. A feeling in which she missed so much, Amy melted with happiness inside of her.

"Good night Amy, don't you be running off again without warning me at least."

And with that he left, Amy smiled with tears running down her cheeks.

_I'm back home._


End file.
